Alone in Space
by DragonHeartStringCore
Summary: Yellow and Blue's relationship over time. Trying to keep it relatively canon and mix in scenes with the show.
1. Chapter 1 - Not Another Ball

Pink was throwing another one of her balls.

It seemed that these days she put one on every time all the Diamonds were back on Homeworld, something Yellow had to admit was becoming increasingly rare. Occasionally she would even try to persuade them to come back especially for one which was somewhat of a drag. Yellow never cared much for the balls, it wasn't a good use of her time to sit around and have people call her illustrious and glimmering over and over again, as true as that may be. It was White who seemed the fondest of them, she thought it helped maintain order and respect, and White was the fondest of Pink too so wanted all the Diamonds to attend to make her happy. Yellow may have been the second oldest of the Diamonds but she couldn't defy White and it wasn't worth her effort for something like this, even if it meant bending to the will of the youngest and by far most inconsequential of their rank.

Yellow entered the room at the back of the ball to meet with the other Diamonds before they presented themselves to their subjects. White of course was not yet here, she had a knack for showing up exactly when she was needed, but Yellow supposed when you were White it was you who decided when was on time and when was not. Pink was there but it was the other gem in the room who Yellow's eyes were drawn to. Blue Diamond.

Blue had emerged mere decades after Yellow and was the gem she was by far closest to. They had spent a lot of time together when they were younger, White telling Blue to look to Yellow for how a Diamond should be, but Blue had always been so different from her. Blue wore her emotions for all to see, well, for the other Diamonds and her pearl to see of course. Those in her court respected her sensitivity and although Yellow preferred to keep up a more commanding presence herself she respected Blue for it too, was, almost, fond of it.

It was Pink who noticed her first, practically jumping with excitement.

"Yellow!" Pink beamed. "You're here at last! Are you excited?" She asked expectantly.

Yellow didn't quite register the question straight away. Blue had turned to smile at her and her mind had started to wander a little. It had started doing that recently and she wasn't sure why exactly.

"Well, Yellow?" Pink asked again.

"I'm positively ecstatic." Yellow said dryly, causing Blue to roll her eyes with a slight smile, making yellow let out a small laugh.

"Pink was just telling me about dancing Yellow." Blue informed her.

"Oh yes? And what is this about dancing then?" Yellow asked, indulging Pink.

Pink dragged Yellow over to sit with them, placing her next to Blue. Yellows mind wandered again. It was a few years since she'd seen Blue and she'd forgotten how nice she smelled, how calming her presence was, what a beautiful gem she was.

"I was watching videos of the lifeforms on one of Blue's colonies and they used to have balls too!" Pink started to explain, clearly enamoured with what she'd learnt. "And I know we have dancing but theirs was so much more…full of life! They held each other close and spun their partner around and oh it was so magical and amazing." She gushed.

Just at that moment, the doors opened again and White entered, giving her fellow Diamonds a welcoming nod.

"White!" Pink almost shouted, running over to the other side of the room to greet her favourite Diamond.

Blue leaned in closer to Yellow, almost resting against her shoulder, her long hair slightly tickling Yellow's back. "I know her stories sound kind of silly but I watched this dancing too and I liked it." She admitted softly. "It is something I might like to try too, if I found the right dance partner." She said as her eyes briefly looked up and locked with Yellow's.

Yellow froze for a second, an oddly uncomfortable yet welcome feeling forming in her chest. "Yes, well…we don't dance at the balls so…" She said, trying to get words out even though her mind had started to race. The idea of holding blue close to her, it was a nice idea, it was something Yellow wanted to do very much, but to think that Blue might like to do that too had never really crossed her mind.

"I'm ready." White announced to the room. That was all they needed to hear to know that it was time for the ball to begin.

Pink always went in first as both the organiser of the event and the youngest of them all, followed by Blue, then Yellow, and lastly the all-powerful White. Yellow could feel White's eyes on her as Pink left the room, could feel her waiting for the other Diamonds to make their way slowly through the ballroom as their subjects looked on. Almost as soon as Blue had left, giving Yellow the slightest smile as she did, as if she knew the likely difficult conversation Yellow was about to have, White took her chance.

"Any progress?" She asked, looking out a window to the stars. Yellow knowing to what she referred without having to question it.

"She's improving." Yellow surmised bluntly, her tone implying far more than her few words said. "But Pink is still so impulsive, still so unable to control her anger."

"Yes." Said White. "I'd much rather she utilised her anger to better effect, more like you do." She added, giving Yellow a somewhat backhanded compliment.

"If you're so concerned about her perhaps you could take some time to teach her yourself." Yellow suggested boldly, probably one of the few gems that would dare.

"I'm far too busy." Said White, not particularly convincingly. It was true of course, White was very busy, but Yellow knew that White could make the time if she really wanted to.

White was always softer on Pink than she ever had been on Yellow or even Blue, despite Pink's seemingly ever-present desire to break from tradition. Yellow was somewhat envious of it but hated to admit that she cared about it. She suspected that White wanted to keep the relationship she had with Pink, would prefer for Yellow to take the brunt of any resentment Pink might feel.

"Get Blue to help you." Suggested White, in a tone that said it was more of an order. "She should balance out your sternness a little."

"Hm." Yellow let out a small laugh. "Yes, I suppose she does balance me out a little."

The doors opened and she could hear her name being announced.

"I'll see what I can do." She agreed as she made her way into the ballroom.

* * *

The ball was as mind-numbingly dull as Yellow thought it would be, and for the most part, she zoned out and was making colony plans and wondering what to do with Pink. It wasn't until the music started playing and the gems started dancing that she snapped out of it, just for a minute, where she couldn't help but glance over at Blue. Her cheeks flushed as she caught Blue glancing at her too, quickly staring back resolutely forward hoping no one had noticed her change in colour, trying to convince herself that they wouldn't be able to see her that well with White's bright shine coming from behind her.

* * *

After the ball Yellow retired to her large chambers. She felt, tired, she supposed. She often forgot how busy she was until times like these when she was suddenly alone, when just for one night she didn't have anything to do. Even her pearl was gone, Yellow letting her stay at the ball as she could tell she wanted to, not that she'd ever admit it to her Diamond. Times like these were so rare Yellow found, only every few months if she was lucky, and rarely when she was back in her own rooms.

Yellow sighed as she walked over to her large window that looked out across Homeworld and out to space, shutting her eyes in a moment of peace.

That peace was broken all too quickly by the sound of her doors opening. She was about to turn around and poof whoever had disturbed her but could hear the soft swish of long robes and suddenly she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Sorry to disturb you." Blue said tentatively as she made her way over to Yellow's side.

"It's never a disturbance if it's you." Yellow said earnestly.

"I just was all alone in my rooms and I…" She trailed off, sliding her arm into Yellow's and leaning against her softly. Yellow stiffened slightly a first but soon relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Blue.

Yellow didn't have to ask what she meant, she knew the feeling all too well herself. When you were a Diamond you had very few people you could talk to, openly talk to that is. No one in your platoon like a Ruby or Amethyst, no Kindergarden mates, no one in your terraforming squad like a Lapis Lazuli. You were always on show, always playing your part, a leader other gems looked to as an authority, to set an example. You were alone even when you were surrounded by other gems. They had their Pearls who Yellow at least felt she could let her guard down around more than most, but the power dynamic was still at play. No, there was only one gem that Yellow had ever felt truly comfortable with, and that was Blue.

"Shall we dance?" Yellow asked, the words coming out her mouth before her brain could catch up.

Blue's hold on her arm tightened slightly and she looked up at Yellow in a way that made her gem pulse.

"I'd love to."

"I, um, I'm not sure how…" Yellow started but was quickly cut short by Blue taking her hands and putting them on her waist.

"You put your hands here," Blue explained softly. "And I put mine here." She added as she put her own on Yellow's shoulders.

Blue started to hum a song, her voice so beautiful, more so to Yellow than any other gems.

They started to slowly sway and turn around Yellow's room, Blue leading the way and Yellow so untypically tentative. Yellow could see the stars reflected in Blue's eyes, the small smile she could see on her lips making her feel that strange feeling in her chest again. She pulled Blue closer instinctively, feeling Blue's hands move to the back of her neck as she did, her head coming to rest on Yellow's shoulder.

Pink had been right Yellow thought to herself, this was pretty amazing.

They slowly came to a standstill, holding each other as they looked out to the stars, Blue still leaning on her. They'd never been like this before, so physically close, or emotionally for that matter. It was almost since Pink had emerged, and White had become so fond of her, that the two of them had gravitated towards each other more than they had before.

"I've missed you, Yellow." Blue admitted quietly. "More so lately than I used to…"

Yellow's arms tightened around her. "I have missed you too, Blue."

"I was worried you might not come today, I know you don't like these things..."

"I'll always come if it means I'll get to see you." Yellow admitted with a smile, having only just really realised how true that was herself. It was as if Blue was able to bring out the her that she kept hidden so well, bring out thoughts and feelings she would never acknowledge on her own.

Blue turned to face her, this look in her eyes that made Yellow feel all sorts of ways.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, resting her forehead against Yellow's as she looked up at her.

"Of course I do." Yellow reassured her gently, bringing her hand up to tuck a rouge piece of hair behind Blue's ear.

Yellow got a strange urge to do something she'd seen some organic lifeforms do before, her eyes glancing down to Blue's lips as she let out a shaky breath. She hesitated, so unsure of herself, something she never felt.

Before she had the chance to think on it anymore Blue's hands behind her neck were pulling her down and suddenly their lips met, Yellow letting out a slight moan of surprise, her hand cupping Blue's face instinctively.

She felt an explosion of emotions and her mind raced. What were they doing?! Gems shouldn't do this! What would White say if she found out? Oh stars this felt good. She could do this forever. That feeling in her chest had gotten even more extreme but she didn't care, she liked it. The feeling of Blue's lips moving against her own was exhilarating.

Suddenly they could hear voices approaching. Their pearls merrily making their way back from the ball no doubt, yellow cursing them internally.

They broke apart abruptly, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. Blue looked so hesitant, so unsure, despite her previous boldness, seemingly searching for Yellow's reaction. The voices were getting ever nearer but Yellow didn't want this to end, didn't want to let her go. She stroked Blue's cheek lightly with her thumb and smiled at her. She could feel Blue relax slightly in her arms, her hand coming to rest over Yellow's. She leant down and softly kissed Blue again.

"I'll see you again soon." She whispered, the pair slowly breaking apart as the doors opened, Blue's Pearl waiting expectantly for her.

"Yes, soon." Agreed Blue as she made her way out the room.

And despite now being with their pearls they both felt it.

Alone again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Colliding

It was for official business, that was what she'd told her Pearl to instruct the crew, that she had an important meeting with her fellow Diamond. In truth, Blue had seen on a report that her ship would be passing oh so close to Yellow's newest colony, knew that she would be there. It had been too long since she'd last seen Yellow, nearly 10 years if she'd remembered correctly. Which she had. Their last meeting had not been something one would forget.

Ever since that night after Pink's ball things had changed between them. At first, it had been awkward. Stolen glances at meetings, light brushes of the other's hand when no one was looking. They both seemed worried that the other thought it had been a mistake, what they had done. Yellow was always so strict with the rules, and to have engaged in something that was what organics did was unheard of, and she had felt guilty about it. Blue was more worried that it wouldn't happen again, that she would never again experience how Yellow had made her feel that day. Her gem seemed to ache for Yellow, she didn't quite understand it but she knew she didn't want it to ever go away.

Blue had been back on Homeworld for a few days, something that rarely occurred, but she had just finished a colony and had some time whilst she waited for White to choose her next one. As they had landed she saw something she hadn't expected to see, Yellow's ship, and suddenly she was impatient to see her. She didn't know she would be here, they were almost never in the same place these days, and she couldn't believe her luck.

She'd waited until her entourage had left her and dismissed her Pearl, making her way directly to Yellow's chambers as soon as she was gone. It wasn't until she was standing in the doorway, her eyes locked with a stunned Yellow that she'd wondered what she was doing.

Yellow hadn't said anything, simply walking over to Blue with a look in her eyes that made a jolt run through her body. Her mind had raced. Was Yellow going to send her away? Pretend nothing had ever happened? Scold her for so easily giving in to her emotions?

But none of that had happened. Yellow had reached behind Blue, closed the door, and subsequently pushed her against it.

"I've been waiting." She said in almost a growl, her forehead leaning against Blue's, just like it had that night.

Blue let out a joyous laugh, wrapping her arms around Yellow and kissing her. She had felt whole again, overcome with a sense of calm. She wondered why she had ever felt nervous, how she ever really could around the one gem who really knew her. They had both been confused, they knew it was wrong, they didn't want to think about what White would say if she knew, what their subjects would say. But right then, it didn't matter, Blue had felt as though she would give up all her colonies to spend another day in Yellow's arms.

So here she was, diverting her ship for a chance to see Yellow, even just briefly. It wasn't the first time this had happened since that day, and they were both guilty of it. An emergency meeting here, a war council there, a quick trip back to Homeworld at coincidentally the same time. Yellow had even started to attend Pink's balls without as much of her usual protest.

Blue admired the moon as her shipped touched down on its surface. It was full of plant life, large and pink, and organic life moved around the undergrowth, a strange blue beaked creature almost startling Blue as it screeched from behind a bush.

She made her way into the base with only her Pearl who she instructed to wait on the ground floor where Yellow's Pearl was. The two seemed to get along so she should be happy enough, they did seem to be finding themselves working together more often of late after all.

She was up the first flight of stairs and paused when she heard voices. It was Yellow, commanding her troops.

"There will be no more excuses! Get it done." She barked. "And don't expect me to look kindly upon this transgression. Embark at once."

"Yes I know there's organic life on the surface, it's an invasion." She continued, Blue practically hearing the roll of her eyes that undoubtedly accompanied her words.

"You will stick to my orders and you will destroy them! No, I will not repeat myself…The dullness of this exchange tires me. Just land the drop ships and do your pathetic job for once, or I'll shatter you and your crew myself!" She threatened.

Yellow was always so quick to lose her patience like that, but, in truth, Blue sometimes felt that she wasn't much better, she was just a little less direct about it.

"Hey, Yellow, what are you doing?" A familiar voice chimed, stopping Blue in her tracks.

"Pink, please, give me a moment." Yellow asked.

Pink. What was Pink doing here? It was a stupid question, because of course Blue knew why Pink would be here, she would be here to learn how things were done, how to run a colony. Blue knew it was good that she was here and of course she wanted to see her, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wouldn't get to be alone with Yellow.

"Yellow!" Pink continued to pester, making Blue almost cringe.

_Oh Pink, you're never going to get her attention like that_ Blue thought to herself. If you wanted Yellow's attention you must first have her respect, and you most certainly didn't earn that by whining.

"Oh, you're still here." Yellow said as if she'd forgotten Pink was there. Blue sure that in part she almost had. When Yellow was focused things she deemed unimportant tended to fade into the background. However, in part too Blue was sure she had said it on purpose, as undoubtedly annoyed by Pink as she was, the least tolerant of all the Diamonds of their youngest.

"I'm commanding the dropships to colonise this planet."

"I want to command a drop ship." Pink demanded.

"Well, when you have your own colony, you can command whatever you want." Yellow explained. Blue could recognise Yellow was trying, she was, but Pink could be so…difficult. She rarely listened and always wanted to do things her own way, it was frustrating and Blue knew how hard it could be sometimes to stop yourself from getting angry with her. It was strange, Pink was a Diamond, just like her and Yellow, and of course White, yet she was nothing like them at all and Blue could never work out why. Blue had never been like this when she first emerged, and she almost laughed aloud at the thought of Yellow behaving in such a way. Perhaps it was because Pink stayed in the ground a bit too long? That was why she was so small after all.

"I want a colony, I want one now!" Pink continued. "What's this?"

"I'm contacting the leader of the fleet." Said Yellow, accompanied by the familiar noise of unlocking the diamond control centre.

"Let me do it – ow!" Blue heard Pink shout, having a fair idea what was going on. Perhaps she should get up there and calm them both down, she did have a knack for that.

"Don't touch that!" Yellow admonished.

"Why not? You have so many worlds and I don't even have one. It's not fair. I want one. I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it, I'm just as important as you!" She shouted, sounding like a recalcitrant, petulant child.

"Then why don't you act like it, Pink!" Yellow boomed.

Just as Blue reached the top of the tower she saw Pink, punching and cracking a pane of the glass. She gasped and Pink noticed her, her eyes widening in shock at being seen losing her temper like that. It wasn't the first time.

She looked away, ashamed, before running right past Blue's long robes and down the stairs.

"Pink!" Blue called after her. "Wait-"

"Blue?" A soft voice called from behind her.

Yellow's tone had changed instantly from the anger and frustration that filled it before. Blue had missed it, she'd craved it, and it stopped her from going after Pink.

They looked at each other, their faces both saying so much. Regret, understanding, exhaustion, joy at seeing the other.

"I didn't mean to make her run away, I didn't mean to snap at her like that." Yellow sighed, sounding tired as she sat back down in her chair. "She can just be so…"

"I know." Blue sympathised, making her way over to Yellow. "I've been there too."

She came and stood in front of Yellow and smiled at her. "It will all be ok, we'll go after her once she's had a chance to cool off."

"I hope so." Yellow agreed as she absentmindedly intertwined her fingers with Blue's.

"They say you're the one with a temper but Pink might be coming for that title." Blue teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Yellow snorted. "You've met White, haven't you? She might hide it behind a smile and that bright light she gives off, but you and I both know that title is well and truly hers."

"Perhaps." Blue smiled, sitting down on Yellow's lap and snaking her hands around her neck, causing colour to come to her cheeks and her body to stiffen like it always did. "I'll never grow tired of putting that expression on your face." Blue chuckled, only adding to Yellow's blush.

It didn't matter how many times they did this but Yellow could never seem to stop herself from losing her composure whenever Blue touched her. The first time she'd touched her, and oh stars had she _touched_ her, she'd practically lost her form. Neither had known it was possible to elicit those sensations from the other but once they had, well, for a few hundred years it was all they wanted to do with each other. Blue would be lying to herself if she tried to convince herself that wasn't still the case.

Just like that first time they had kissed there was some apprehension, some guilt. They were the rulers of all gems, they set the laws, the example of what you should and shouldn't do, and surely what they were doing went against that. They couldn't seem to resist each other though, the freedom they felt in the vulnerability, in coming apart in each other's arms.

"Oh yeah?" Yellow pushed back, fighting to regain her composure, for dominance. She looked at Blue through hooded eyes, leaning forward so their lips were mere millimetres apart. One hand came to grip Blue's waist, almost too hard but perfectly so, the other reaching between Blue's legs finding that exact spot that always made her gasp.

Blue knew they shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not when they should be dealing with Pink, not when one of their Pearls could come up the stairs at any moment, not when this was something that surely gems weren't supposed to do. But they couldn't seem to stop themselves when it came to the other, the one part of their lives where they had no restraint.

She closed the space between their lips. Giving herself to Yellow, giving in to the pleasure that only Yellow could make her feel.

Pink would have to wait, just a little longer.


End file.
